


Carry Me To Bed

by takeitslow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Will doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitslow/pseuds/takeitslow
Summary: Attraction wasn’t something I thought I’d experience again, despite not necessarily being old. And now, sitting in his car, heading to Wolf Trap, I find my drunken hands sweating, trembling with their emptiness. They come up from my sides and rest on my thighs. Dr Lecter turns to me slightly – his eyes leave the road for a mere second to flash me a small smile – all mouth and no eyes. My hands clutch my thighs tighter, as I force my head forwards, towards the darkness of the road. ‘God, I’m too drunk for this’, I think. The fogginess of my brain making me want to do things out of my character.Will's drunk and he's played into Hannibal's hand. Problematic because drunk sex and sex whilst driving. Don't like don't read, and definitely don't do anything these sillies do. This is my first fanfic. I'm not sorry that I love puns. Not beta-read.





	Carry Me To Bed

We’d been driving for a while now. Maybe half an hour. I wasn’t sure, but the time seemed to stretch, and my need to touch Dr Lecter was growing.

I’d always felt a strange attraction towards the man. Before tonight I was sure it was completely professional, but after a few too many glasses of wine my eyes had started to wander. Rather than staying glued to Dr Lecter’s fancy Italian shoes, they’d began mapping out his soft lips and masculine hands. The way his fingers were gripping the steering wheel was – fuck.

Attraction wasn’t something I thought I’d experience again, despite not necessarily being old. And now, sitting in his car, heading to Wolf Trap, I find my drunken hands sweating, trembling with their emptiness. They come up from my sides and rest on my thighs. Dr Lecter turns to me slightly – his eyes leave the road for a mere second to flash me a small smile – all mouth and no eyes. My hands clutch my thighs tighter, as I force my head forwards, towards the darkness of the road. ‘God, I’m too drunk for this’, I think. The fogginess of my brain making me want to do things out of my character.

I’d always been a conserved drunk; my outer appearance and character unaltered, other than the sudden confidence born from the inability to think every action over fifty times. As my thoughts surge in every direction at once, it suddenly occurs to me that Dr Lecter planned this. He was the one that had poured me one too many glasses of wine, despite my incessant reassurance that I’d already had enough. He was the one that had invited me out to a fancy restaurant, an environment I’d feel uncomfortable in, which would draw me closer to the familiar – him.

Did I say one too many glasses? I meant ten too many, because right now my vision is swimming and I’m beginning to wonder whether any police patrol this area, since it’s so deep into the countryside. A story is beginning to materialise inside my mind, and it ends with myself perched on Dr Lecter’s lap.

My eyes trail back towards the man, snaking up the dense muscle wrapping his legs. I notice one of his hands drift down from the steering wheel and land on top of my own, still gripping my thigh as though it’s the only thing keeping me upright. If I’m correct about his intentions in getting me this drunk, then that hand on mine means a lot more that the consolidation of two men’s friendship. 

“How are you feeling, William?” he says.

He’s only called me by my first name a few times before tonight, but since I arrived at his office today, and he talked me into eating dinner with him, he’s called me nothing but.

“I must admit that I’ve never seen you this intoxicated.” His soft, deep voice causes a shiver within me. Do I go along with his games?

“I assure you, I’m far more drunk than I seem, Dr Lecter.” As I speak, I slur his name, which serves as evidence that my words are truthful. 

“Is that so…” He replies, his eyes still glued to the road – my eyes now glued to his profile. He allows a small smirk to grow on his face as he grips my hand and turns it over, allowing our fingers to interlace. He brings my fingers to his lips and presses a soft kiss to each knuckle. “I must admit, the evening has been most enjoyable. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to entertain such amicable company.”

“Amicable?” I question. “I was certain that your intentions towards me were more than that, Dr Lecter.”

He glances towards me at my words, and as his eyes turn back to the road, a small chuckle escapes his deliciously pink lips. Delicious? God, he’s really getting to me. “I wasn’t sure you’d noticed my intentions towards you, William. Or rather, I had thought you’d noticed them and had chosen to ignore them.” 

“I hadn’t noticed, until tonight” I admit, “but I’m quite certain of your intentions now.”

He releases my hand, so that it rests on his thigh, and stretches his own over so that it rests on mine. “And what do you think of my intentions towards you, William?” I can see a small light playing in his eyes. He’s enjoying this exchange – that’s for sure.

“I reciprocate. Once again, I hadn’t noticed until tonight, but I’m quite sure now…” My words trial off as his hand grips my thigh possessively. He carries on driving in silence, and after a while his fingers creep up my thigh, grasping slowly towards my crotch. As his grip grows closer and harder a small whimper escapes my mouth – my other hand rushing up to silence it. This time when he glances towards me, it’s impossible to miss my growing erection.

“William. Has anyone every told you how absolutely stunning you are?” He asks while continuing to concentrate on the road. This is making me far too horny for how much more distance we have left to cover before arriving at my home.

“D-Dr Lecter” I stutter as his hand grows dangerously close to my hardening member.

“I’m sorry William,” his hand withdraws slightly, “am I being too forward?” I contemplate his words. No. Not at all. If anything, I wish we were within circumstances that allowed him to be more forward. I lightly shake my head, and his hand continues its exploration.

Within a few moments, he’s undoing the buttons on my only pair of dress pants, and his hand is kneading me through the cloth of my boxers. 

“Fuck. D-Dr… H-Hannibal” I murmur as his actions grow bolder, still hiding behind my hand.

“The smirk on his face that I glimpse through my narrowed vision is the widest I’ve seen it thus far.

“Yes, dear William?” he asks playfully.

“T-the drive’s too long for you to be going this far…”

“Oh. Is that so?” He laughs, and the laugh is far too beautiful for me to resist my next actions.

I grab his hand, moving it away from my own crotch, using it to touch his. As I do this I lean across the central console so that my mouth is dangerously close to the shell of his ear.

“Yes, that is so…” I whisper breathily against his neck, as my lips descend on the skin I find there. I plant wet kisses along his jaw line, which soon become nibbles. I feel him readjust his body to welcome this action, whilst still attempting to concentrate on driving. “…can I leave marks?” I ask hesitantly.

To my surprise, he replies with a breathy affirmation. I thought he’d be against the idea, due to the nature of his work, but I guess that he expects the marks to fade enough over the approaching weekend. As I continue gnawing lightly at his skin I feel his hand grasp the arm I’m using to balance over the clutch. He pulls me in closer and I move my head back to give him a questioning look.

He notices the movement from the corner of his eye and says, “Sit over here – on my lap.” As he says the words I notice him pulling over. 

We’re well into the countryside now, and the motorway has slowly transformed into a narrow, hedge-lined road. I recognise this road as one that runs along a farm about a half hours drive from my home. We’re still too far away, and the light dusting of a blush on Hannibal’s cheekbones is making me extremely impatient.

I fucking mount him. 

By this I mean I clumsily fumble onto his lap, almost developing a cramp in one leg as I attempt to straddle his thighs. He helps me by grabbing both of my hands, allowing me to maintain balance in my struggle. 

When I’m finally on him, I find his eyes on me. Their rich mahogany trails from my eyes and down to my lips. I feel a pull towards this man. In my professional, and -now I guess- in my personal life also. It’s impossible to draw away as I watch his lips move towards mine. In the last second before we kiss I see his eyes flick up to mine again, and I can’t stop mine fluttering closed as I moan into his mouth.

We continue to kiss, and the chaste meeting of our lips becomes hungry. Hannibal’s tongue slips free of his mouth to taste my lips, and I moan louder. My lips part, granting his tongue access, but as the kiss deepens further, he withdraws.

“William,” he says, rasping, his eyes searching mine and waiting for them to refocus. “at this rate we’ll never get home.” He’s right, of course. I reluctantly nod and begin moving so that I can resituate myself in the passenger seat.

He snakes his arm around my waist, halting my movement. “No. Don’t move. Stay here”

“…but.”

“There are no police out this far. There are no people out this far, really. It will be fine.” He coos soothingly into my ear as he places my head against his shoulder, reigniting the engine. I smile into his neck and cuddle into his chest.

“I didn’t think you were one for breaking laws, Dr Lecter.”

“Only if the need calls for it, William. And please call me Hannibal. We’ve made such progress tonight.”

I chuckle into his shoulder and he smiles into my hair. I feel the car move back onto the road, and the pull of the engine as he resumes driving.

I’m still too drunk and horny to control myself, so when I feel the soft ruffle of my hair as he exhales against it, I slide my lips back against the skin of his neck. He inhales sharply as I softly bite down – a breath full of my scent. My stomach coils happily with the thought.

As a heat billows beneath my stomach I begin grinding on his lap. Any friction I find isn’t enough. My actions bear no satisfaction, but they do bear to tease Hannibal - a sport of its own.

“William.” My name is expelled from his mouth in exasperation.

“What? Not having fun?” I chuckle against his neck when a particularly firm gyration of my hips causes him to hiss. “Uhh… fuck.” I moan against him. He’s still driving down derelict and winding country roads.

“Not at all. I’m having far too much fun.” His smile is smug now. The night has followed his plans exactly. I can’t say I have any problems with that.

“Ahhh… God Hannibal… I want you so bad,” I murmur against his neck, continuing my movements. “H-how much further?”

“Not long now, my love” he replies shakily.

“Good” I nuzzle even further into the warmth of where his neck meets his shoulder, and continue moving my crotch against his. With one hand Hannibal pulls my erection from my underwear after releasing his own, so that he can grip them against each other, and I cling onto him for dear life because, “Oh fuck, that feels good… How long now?” I ask getting more impatient with each passing moment.

“We should arrive home within the next five minutes.” I can hear the impatience in his voice now, but his words cause me to sigh in relief. He brings the hand between us up to my slightly parted lips and orders me to “Suck.”

I gladly comply, drawing his warm, thick fingers into my mouth with my tongue. I part my legs further as I feel his erection grow slightly against mine. He has the dick of a fucking sex God, and I can’t help but feel proud that I’ve made him this horny. His exterior is normally to impenetrable, but I can see his earlier blush has reached his ears – both tipped in red.

“Will… you’re perfect,” he mumbles between laboured breaths, continuing to drive, as he pulls his fingers from my lips. Now thoroughly coated in my saliva. The car slows, and I feel the engine cut out as I continue my assault on his neck. “…finally,” I hear his whisper. 

His steering hand finds my jaw, and he pulls my face away from his neck so that he can attack my mouth. The hand lowers to pull at my pants and underwear. He’s grunting into my mouth as the slickness of his fingers touch my entrance. I break away from the heated kiss to hide my face in his neck when his digits breach my entrance.

“You’re surprisingly pliant today, Will” he chuckles.

“Not surprising considering the amount of wine you poured down my neck tonight.” I reply, pulling my head back to watch his face for a reaction. Hannibal raises his eyebrows and after a beat he chuckles again. 

“It seems you are able to see right through me,” He mutters against my lips, before pressing a soft kiss against them. I can feel the blush painted on my face deepening.

Then he moves his fingers inside of me, and the world is silent but for the sound of our breathing. I can feel his fingers exploring my insides, and then a certain curl of them cause his fingertips to brush against my prostate and a loud sound escapes my mouth. 

I begin to contemplate whether my current life is one of preparation for my reincarnation as a tomato. Hannibal licks a strip from my collar bones up to my jawline. “You taste so sweet, Will,” he says, and I begin to reconsider. Maybe I’ll be a strawberry.

“Should we move… inside?” I ask carefully. I watch him contemplate, but his finger touches against that bundle of nerves again, and I’m squirming in his lap, moaning.

“No,” he answers gruffly, “I want to take you here.” His answer probably isn’t solely due to his impatience. It probably has something to do with his reluctance to be hounded by my… well, hounds.

The words have a deathly effect on me anyway, and within a second I have the tip of his member against my entrance, my eyes locked onto his.

His furrows his brow, “Will –“ 

“Take me then.” I cut him off before he can voice the concerns I see in his eyes, and descend onto his cock. I take the first half all at once but his girth causes me to slow my descent. I’m feeling far to full far too quickly, moans and gasps resound around the air of the car.

Hannibal begins unbuttoning my shirt hastily, as I adjust around him. When I come to my senses I begin to do the same to his shirt. He’s burning hot inside me. It’s distracting, and I barely notice when Hannibal pulls a lever by my foot to recline the seat. Now though, I get a full view of his chest and the ability to breathe escapes me as I bottom out. “Hannibal…” I gasp, running my hands up and down his chest. I look up to find him looking at me – something akin to adoration or wonder in his eyes.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, dear Will.” I don’t know if I’m blushing more or if every capillary in my face is bursting. I would gladly avoid looking in to anyone’s eyes for the rest of my life if I could continue bathing in his gaze.

 

Then he bucks his hips upwards, and I can’t help but cry out. I lean forward to card my fingers through the silky strands of his hair – something I’d wanted to do since first seeing him, without knowing it. “You’re so beautiful,” he continues. I’m absolutely entranced by the man in front of me.

Hannibal has a lethal grip on my hips as he begins to build a rhythm, encouraging me to move with him. One hand reaches up to my jaw to draw me down into a deep, lingering kiss that’s so sweet I can feel my stomach fluttering. Our tongues tangle as we moan into each other’s mouths.

Hannibal goes back to gripping my waist, once again encouraging me to move, but I’m too lost in the kiss, in the feeling that I’ve realise I’ve been harbouring for a while now without release. As a consequence, Hannibal grips my hips, forcefully raising me and then plunging me down onto his cock. He’s rewarded with a loud mewl against his lips as he repeats the action. I like the feeling of him taking what he wants from me, so I hiss in pleasure. The motion grows more vigorous. He’s leaving bruises against my pale skin. Heck, poking me would probably leave a bruise so I don’t mind. If anything, the marks will serve to prove that this happened in the morning. 

Soon the pace becomes so brutal that I have to withdraw from the moist warmth of Hannibal’s lips, sitting up straight. My breathing comes in ragged pants, and where my hands were previously at Hannibal’s neck and in his hair, they are now against the car window and gripping the stick shift.

I sit back further and the new angle is hitting my prostate with every thrust. I nearly scream.

“H-Hannibal… fuck…Oh God… I’m so close… fuck…”

Hannibal is definitely close too. He begins thrusting deeper into me like I’ve lit a spark inside him with my words. I can see Hannibal thinking. He’s gotten to see me come undone – become feral, writhing on top of him – all through adoring eyes – but he likes to play.

“Can you wait for me?” He asks much more calmly that someone fucking brutally like he is should be able to. He reaches out and grips the base of my throbbing penis without waiting for a reply. I would have agreed anyway. I’m not sure I can do a thing against this man’s word.

“Hanni-bal… Ah!” I sob, but I obey his wont of being a manipulative bastard. I’m too far into his mind to not want to follow his every order. 

I want to obey him, but this is getting painful. I begin making a show of throwing my ass down onto his girthy dick, despite the abuse to my prostate. I arch my back farther, my pupils blown wide.

I can see Hannibal concede his defeat while watching his eyes. They seem to be smouldering in a colour redder than brown. I read in them something he probably doesn’t want me to know. I’m the only person he’ll allow himself to lose to. He releases my length.

I’m drawn down into another passionate kiss, more teeth than tongues, as we both come undone and moan loudly into each other’s mouths. I rut down on him through my orgasm and I fell his cum, hot inside me.

I melt down onto him when it’s over. Every muscle in my body screams for sleep. Hannibal circles his arms around me, and we bask in silence as we come down from our high. He runs his fingers up and down my spine. It makes me shudder but I love the idea of the contact too much to want it to stop. Hannibal watches snow fall onto the windshield behind me.

“So… Did you enjoy your dinner, dear Will?” I chuckle softly against his neck and then tuck my head down into his chest, feeling the hairs there, rough against my cheek.

“Yeah,” I bring my head up to look in to his eyes again, which now appear amber in the light of the moon. “Yeah, I did a lot.” My head rises and falls with his breath, and it’s slowly lulling me to sleep.

I heave myself upwards so that I can press my lips against his in a sweet kiss that has us both closing our eyes.

“But I can’t help but admit the desert has made me incredibly tired – “I continue as I draw away from the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he brings the seat back upright, and with a cheeky smile I say, “so, carry me to bed.”

Hannibal can’t help the smile that spreads on his face and the laugh that follows it. His eyes wrinkle in the way that I love, but hardly see.

“Of course, my love.” He replies, reaching for the door’s handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It's my first time writing smut or writing a complete chapter for that matter, so I hope it was readable. : ) Once again, don't do anything these sillies do. Drunk consent isn't consent! (Hannibal is a Cannibal and a manipulative fictional character so he thinks he's allowed to. He's not.) Distracted driving causes death. Also I've never had gay sex so if I did it wrong then... oops?


End file.
